Awakening
by flashgemini
Summary: ^Takes place many years after the anime^ Integra has been dead for years and there is no heir. A young woman buys the house in search of its history, but finds more. Contains original characters
1. Beginnings and Introductions

My name is Valerie Warner and I have come to London to investigate the history of the Hellsing Organization. The Hellsing family has long died out, Ms. Integra died in the mansion many years ago, and since it has been empty. When I heard that the British Parliament was going to tear the building down to make room for the new government building I took it upon myself to stop it. Simply put, I bought it. I told the agent that I was a historian and had heard rumors of a man that had lived with Ms. Hellsing for many years, and I wanted to look for any evidence that this man did in fact exist. The woman thought I was insane I'm sure, but she sold me the mansion none-the-less and that was that. The first few nights in the old castle were pretty nice, I found Sir Integra's room and took it as mine as well as her office. The computer had been removed years before, but there were floppy disks hidden under the desk itself. These had interesting information on them, most involving vampires and ghouls. However one disk depicted the discovery of a creature below the castle; this is what I had come to find.  
  
The man's name was Alucard and according to the information on the disk, he was a very powerful vampire who served the Hellsing family for whatever reason. He was bound by blood to the members and served them, killing the creatures of the night. It appeared that despite his servitude, Integra could not control him; he did as he pleased, when he pleased. The disk that I found contained pieces of Integra's journal, leading up to her death, the last entry was the one that I found the most interesting:  
  
"Laying in bed it seems the world has grown old. I have tried to move my body, to act as a leader should, but I cannot. Walter, God I miss him, he would have known how to help me. Alucard still acts like a child; sometimes I wish he would just grow up. He's beside me now, but the morning has forced him to sleep. I need rest myself."  
  
I found the next writing, still under the same entry quite sad.  
  
"She's died. When I woke up I found her dead. My master, the one I served despite her ignorance has left finally. I wonder now why she never took my hand when I offered it. She knew she would die, as all humans do. There are no more of the Hellsing members to serve and yet I remain bound to this accursed house. I will miss her, as I retire to the darkness to wait."  
  
I believe it was the vampire that wrote that bit. He seemed sad, or maybe it was anger that she left him. I'd like to ask him, but the darkness that surrounds this castle's bowels is not something I want to fight. I looked up from the computer screen to see the picture on the wall. "Mr. Hellsing, Integra's father I suppose. I wonder why they left it up" The eyes of the picture seemed to be watching me, but I really took no notice. It was then that I decided to investigate this Alucard a bit more. I must figure out who he is and why he served the Hellsing family. 


	2. Awakening

It didn't take me long to find him, in fact it was quite by accident. I was exploring the bowels of the mansion when I stumbled across a door with a pentagram painted in what looked like long-dried blood. Pushing open the door, I found a nothing more than an over-sized wooden chair that vaguely resembles a throne. In this seat there was a very desiccated body of a man; his hair was a long whitish-gray, his body is skinny and bony. As much as I knew I shouldn't I came towards him and poked him lightly on the shoulder, no movement. Instead of poking him again, I began to examine him, carefully. His body, or what I could see of it was very pale and sickly, as I said before his hair was a very light gray. His face was as pale as the rest of his body, and in his mouth were very sharp fangs for canines. This was the man I was searching for, but why was he like this? Sir Integra had died ten years before; maybe this is how he survives.  
  
I was examining his fangs when I pricked my finger on one and it began to bleed. I pulled away, not expecting to do that, but before I could go back the body moved. I jumped slightly, dead bodies aren't supposed to move. I looked at him again and saw that his eyes were open now, and the ruby red pupils were looking at me. I stumbled backward and looked at him. He moved a little again, not a whole lot, but he straightened his neck out and faced me.  
  
"Ten years I've been down here waiting for some fool to wake me. Who are you?"  
  
"Valerie Warner. I'm a historian, and this house is mine. I'm trying to study the history of this mansion and its inhabitants."  
  
"Oh? Well then. I suppose no one will miss you then will they?"  
  
He came at me then, white hair flowing behind his tall, skinny body. He had me against a wall before I could do anything. I looked into his eyes and I think that surprised him. He began to lean in to bite me, but something stopped him. He pulled away and looked at me and laughed insanely before dropping to his knees. I was shocked; I had a very old vampire bowing to me.  
  
"Why are you bowing?"  
  
"You are Hellsing by blood."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Shall you serve me then?"  
  
"I'd rather not! But if you need the blood to survive.."  
  
I extended my wrist to him and he could see the lasting efforts of my suicide attempt years ago. He looked at the scar and then at me as if I had lost my mind. Retracting my hand before he could grab it, I looked at him.  
  
"If I allow you to bite me, you will have to do something for me."  
  
"I suppose you want immortality?"  
  
"No. You are the weapon of the Hellsing mansion correct?"  
  
"What is it to you if I am?"  
  
"If you aren't, I don't want to waste my time. However, if you are I want you to tell me what you know, everything. Why you worked for the family and why you resemble a corpse at the moment."  
  
The look I got was a strange one, something between a laugh and a smirk. He shook his head and pointed those red eyes in my direction.  
  
"Brave for a human aren't you? Well then. The histories of this family shall be yours, and you shall be mine."  
  
He took my hand, turned it so my palm was facing up and bit me. It hurt and I nearly crumpled as he drank my life force out of me. He left me alive, but not a ghoul or a vampire. I fell to the ground, or maybe he put me on the ground, I don't really remember. As I watched him, his features changed. His hair shortened and turned slate black, his outfit was now a long red trench coat and a matching hat, a red tie around his neck and what looked like a butler's uniform under it all. Covering his eyes were yellow sunglasses, and why a vampire would need sunglasses still gets me. I had done it, the vampire of the mansion was awake again, though what he was going to do with me was still unknown. 


	3. Conversations with the Dark Prince

When I awoke the next morning I was shocked to discover that I was in my room, my clothes changed and my wrist bandaged. Not remember doing any of this myself, I sat up and looked around the room. Sitting on a chair beside the bed was a man in 17th century garb, sleeping. It took me a moment to remember the events of the night before, but when I did I smiled and proceeded to get ready for another day of Internet searching. As I watched him, it dawned on me that he had changed my clothes. I was a little embarrassed, but since it would be another nine hours before he would wake up, I decided to forget about it, unless he mentioned it. I threw open the curtains to let the sun in, but as I did, I remembered the vampire behind me and resisted. I left him in the room and spent the rest of the day in Integra's office, researching the history of the house.  
  
Around 5:30 the sun went down and Alucard woke up. He scared me half to death when he came in the room; he suddenly appeared behind me, his gloved hands on my shoulders. He laughed when I jumped and smirked down at me. Taking a seat on the desk, I wish he had taken the couch because it made me a bit uncomfortable to have him that close. At first we said nothing, he stared at the back of the computer while I typed more of the history up. Finally he spoke and I jumped again in surprise.  
  
".How long have you owned this house?"  
  
"No more then a week. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I am bound to this castle and its inhabitants."  
  
"Ah.in other words, you serve the one that owns the mansion?"  
  
He didn't really answer me, he just growled in a low voice. For some reason he reminded me of a guard dog, loyal, but not all together tamed. We sat in silence for a moment, until my curiosity got the better of me.  
  
"What happened to Sir Integra? She was too young to have died from anything physical, lung cancer perhaps.but."  
  
"She was mortal and refused my offer."  
  
"Offer? What offer?"  
  
"Human's haven't learned much in these past few years have they? Strange creatures, you wish to live forever, yet when immortality is offered you refuse. Something about loosing your dignity."  
  
He scoffed and growled again before standing and walking towards the window. I watched him closely, not too certain of his intensions, after all I had offered him my blood last night. He was watching the moon, it was nearly full and in its light I could see his facial features more clearly. He was not the most handsome creature I had seen, but then again he has been dead for several hundred years. He looked almost human, no longer as pale as the night before; his eyes were a bright ruby red, barely visible behind the yellow tint of the sunglasses; I wanted to reach up and take them off, but fearing the consequences of touching him, I figured it best to wait a while. He looked at me; I suppose he felt me staring at him.  
  
"You, on the other hand, surprise me. You offered your blood without fear, I could have killed you, had I wanted."  
  
"But you didn't. Um.Alucard?"  
  
The look on his face when I called him by name was on of confusion and an ancient loss.  
  
"Yes my master?"  
  
"Did you kill her?"  
  
"."  
  
That was the only answer he would give me, and look on his face was saddened, almost pained with something he would not share. Eventually he would tell me, but not now. We had other things to discuss. Throughout the night we continued our questionnaire, he told me myriad things about the family, including his fight with the butler in WWII against the Nazis and the young Integra's shock when she found him the first time, in the same state I had.  
  
"She feared me, though after the deaths of her Uncle's men, I suppose she had good reason. For such a young one, she held her ground without falter. I would have killed her then, if not for her spirit, she proved she was that man's daughter, even while the gun was jerking in her hands."  
  
He never referred to Mr. Hellsing as anything but 'that man' and I must say after the first few times I was ready to slap him for it. The way he spoke about Integra made me believe that there was some kind of connection between the two, but before he would get too far into their relationship he would stop and wait for another question. We sat up all night, until about 6:00 am, right before sunrise. He stood and left me alone, fading into the darkness and leaving me alone. I had been up for almost 24 hours straight, and now it was time for some much needed sleep. 


	4. The Return of Iscariot

My conversations with Alucard became a regular occurrence, though there were a few nights that he would forget about me and leave me sitting for hours on end. He was a very interesting character to sit with, and on occasion we would just sit in silence. Those were the best nights, when he would sit on the couch and stare at nothing in particular, never open his mouth and just sit in the darkness. One night he entered the room while I was on the phone with the head of the Historical Agency I'm in association with.  
  
"I know sir.yes.yes he's here now. Sir please, no he isn't dangerous, well.not to me anyway. The what? What is Iscariot? Look.I'll ask him about it. Goodbye."  
  
The vampire was giving a really strange look, his head tilted like that of a confused puppy's or something to that effect. After I hung up the phone he straddled the desk as he had the first night and looked at me; I had hung my head down, eyes staring into the cherry finish on the desk. He said nothing, but loomed until I looked up at him.  
  
"Iscariot?"  
  
"Yes, the Agency has met a representative from them, he seemed to know a lot about the Hellsing Organization, my boss said he was a priest or something."  
  
"Anderson. He's still alive."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Alexander Anderson, head priest and killer for the Iscariot Organization."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Stop that, you sound like an owl. I thought he died after Maxwell did. Though after Maxwell's gruesome death I don't recall a whole lot."  
  
"Sorry, what happened to Maxwell?"  
  
"I killed him, quite thoroughly in fact. There was nothing left but a puddle of blood and his clothing. Damned Catholics, they cause Integra's death after all."  
  
"You never told me that, and don't tell me I didn't ask, because I did."  
  
"Maxwell cut her throat, the knives that the priest had thrown, there were a lot in me by then, were impairing my aim, I missed his head and grazed his ear. He cut her throat and left her to die. I used the weapon that her father had supplied me when I first began and ripped him apart, but not before he shot me. In that form I was weakened, the bullet caused serious damage. If not for Walter I would have died. Unfortunately, he did and Sir Integra followed a few weeks later."  
  
I understood then why he believed her death was his fault. She had died because his aim was off, I almost felt sorry for him, but there was something else bothering me. He said he had another form, I wanted to ask him to show me, but at the moment we had other problems. Iscariot was still operational, and this Anderson fellow was going to be trouble. Alucard's face was dark, as though it weren't even there.  
  
"Alucard?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What about Iscariot?"  
  
"Anderson will die, if it is the last thing I do he will die."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
It dawned on me then that I didn't want to loose him, not from a professional point of view, but as something closer. I pushed that thought away, this was a very old creature, and I can't have feelings for him, especially not those kinds of feelings. We were connected now, by blood, just as he and Integra had been; though what that meant to him was probably not the same as what it meant to me. 


	5. Alexander Anderson

Alexander Anderson, priest and killer for the illustrious Iscariot organization. He came to the Hellsing Institution with my boss to discuss the vampire problem plaguing England. When I told Alucard of his coming his features changed and he growled quite audibly.  
  
"His master killed Integra, and now you bring him here?"  
  
"Not my call, my boss wants to meet with you and he's coming as well, he wants to know if I will be carrying on as the new leader of Hellsing or if I will leave the killing to Iscariot."  
  
He stared at me but said nothing, taking his usual seat on the couch.  
  
"Will you sit in on the conversation?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right then."  
  
The night of the meeting was dreary and rainy. Alucard stood to my right and never moved, as if he were a statue. My boss, Abraham Wilkins entered and informed me of various unimportant developments in America, he stopped in the middle and stared at Alucard.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Ask him yourself sir, I do not relay messages."  
  
"Fine then. Who are you sir? And what have you to do with this conversation?"  
  
"I am an overseer sir. There is a man I wish to see."  
  
"I don't think I got your name."  
  
"Abraham, you don't need it. Is the priest here?"  
  
"Yes, Anderson is outside the door."  
  
"Well then, let him in."  
  
"Do I look like a butler to you young lady, what about the man over there."  
  
"Abraham, please."  
  
"All right."  
  
Abraham opened the door and as I watched a very tall man entered; he had to duck to get in the door. I looked at him closely, examining his outfit and attitude. He was wearing a silver trench coat with purple bars down the front. A large silver cross was around his neck, white pants, and a black vest over a white shirt. He didn't look so bad as far as the clothing went, but his face caught me off-guard. His green eyes were wild looking, and down the left side of his face was a long scar. His glasses reflected brightly in the fading sunlight. He looked towards Alucard and his expression changed to anger.  
  
"Well, you are a survivor aren't you, vampire?"  
  
My boss nearly fell over when he heard the vampire comment. He looked towards Alucard who smiled strangely at him, baring his sharp canines. Abraham walks to the other side of the room, away from the creature at my side. Alexander laughed a little, and then faced me.  
  
"Are you going to restart the organization, or are vampires to much for you little girl?"  
  
"I want to know about the organization before I decide that."  
  
"England is overrun with the scum that walks the night, be careful who you side with."  
  
He was looking, not at me, but at Alucard who did nothing. He looked at Anderson and glared, but nothing else.  
  
"I trust him more than I do you, sir."  
  
"He's a fiend."  
  
"And you are a murderer."  
  
"The only good vampire is a dead one, and you will regret this choice little one."  
  
"Is that a threat? I thought the Iscariot organization was about the good of the people, but now I see they are not above threatening the ones that they wish to protect. No sir, I will not side with you or your organization. As for Hellsing, what I do with this decrepit old house is my choice, not yours. Now, if we are through here, I would appreciate it if you would leave."  
  
"You're making a mistake joining with these creatures, and him in particular, he is a dangerous monster. God will punish you for your betrayal for the dark side."  
  
"Please. God has punished me enough as it is, and as for turning to the dark side, it sounds like a movie poster for Star Wars. As far as I have gathered, Alucard is not as dangerous to me as he may be to you, we have an understanding."  
  
"You let him bite you. How do you know that he is not leading you like a puppet on a string?"  
  
"I trust him more than I trust you, now get out of my home!"  
  
He left, but not before nearly attacking Alucard. From somewhere, knifes appeared and shot at him. It surprised me a little that after six or seven he was still standing, much less laughing.  
  
"Damned priest, he's determined. Those actually hurt."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
He looked at me and proceeded to sit on the couch and cross his legs as he always did. I knew, and I believe that he knew that the threats of the priest had some truth behind them, though at the moment I didn't care. 


	6. Promises Kept and Secrets Revealed

It was a few days before we heard from the Iscariot Organization again, another dreary night in the mansion. Abraham had left this morning and I was walking towards my office, preparing for a long talk with Alucard, when I was grabbed. I tried to scream, but these were cut short when a solid object made contact with the back of my head. All I could think was what Alucard would do, now that I was missing. He and I were the only ones in the house, and he didn't seem to be a knight in shining armor who arrives in time to save the princess. In fact, he would be the opposite, most likely the fiend that took her in the first place.  
  
There wasn't much time to think about anything, when I came out of my stupor, I found myself in a dark room that vaguely resembled a jail cell. I wanted to call out, but held back that urge, because of the figure that was now standing in front of me. Alexander Anderson.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living."  
  
"You will regret this you paladin. You call yourself a man of the church and yet there you stand with the keys to let me out and you refuse. What do you want with me? This can't be about the reopening of Hellsing.. God, you want Alucard don't you?"  
  
"Smart girl, you learn fast. We have a score to settle. You think he'll come and I'm betting on it."  
  
"He won't be tricked by you."  
  
Above us was a loud clanging and what sounded like a hissing snake. Anderson laughed evilly and opened the door. I would have attacked him, but my hands were taped behind my back.  
  
"It seems he already was."  
  
He lead me upstairs to a large hall, in the middle of which were metal spikes jutting out of the floor. Alucard was standing in the middle of this contraption growling loudly. I called out to him and he looked at me, his face was indescribable.  
  
"Anderson! Let her go and let me out."  
  
"I can't do that. If I let you out you'll kill me."  
  
"I may kill you anyway."  
  
"And how will you do that, after all your powers are still sealed behind those symbols."  
  
Alucard laughed then, and it occurred to me then that we had had this conversation a few days ago.  
  
^ Flash Back ^  
  
Alucard and I were talking as we always did, when I asked him about the gloves on his hands. He made a small noise and told me that they kept him sealed; Integra's father had put them on him when he began working with them.  
  
"But now that the family is dead, aren't they void?"  
  
"No, I can't take them off."  
  
"There was something about lifting a seal on one of these disks.I can remove it if you like."  
  
He never answered me, but I had done the chant and the seals had been broken, or at least I think they were. He still never took his gloves off.  
  
^ End Flash Back ^  
  
As I watched him I prayed the seals had really been broken. Anderson leapt from his place beside me and attacked Alucard with a flurry of purifying pages. They didn't really do much to the stance that Alucard had, and until the bars were lowered, his glare remained the same. Before he did much of anything, he removed his gloves and tossed them aside. Alexander made a noise, but attacked with his knives as he had done at the Organization.  
  
Suddenly Alucard did something very strange, it surprised me, because he looked a bit like Jeanie from 'I Dream of Jeanie' from the way he was standing. He folds his hands, bowed his head and grinned evilly. The room went dark and a mist seemed to have set in indoors. Alexander pulled himself up and looked at the creature, but there is no longer a body there before him, only two eyes. A sinister laugh carried through the hall and the eyes glowed a bright red. The mist became thicker, almost like a black sheet in the air. It tightened; constricting the bodies within it as all oxygen is sucked out. The room was almost like a black hole, with no openings and no way out. Alexander was suffocating slowly I saw his chest heave as he gasped for air. The eyes appeared again and stared at him before a loud crashing noise was heard and the ceiling fell to the ground. The building was no longer there, only a pile of dust, and fire was all that remained as the blackness resided. A broken body of a man lay in the midst of the rubble, Anderson was dead, and none of his regeneration was going to save him. As the fire rained down I watched Alucard rematerialize and look at me. My eyes were blurry from the lack of oxygen, all I really saw was a hand reaching out to me and my body being lifted off the ground. 


	7. Revelations

*Ok.. I'm going to mess with everybody here. This one is from Alucard's P.O.V. Hope ya like! *  
  
The attack by Anderson the night before had taken a lot out of me, I never had expected it to, but then again I had never done that before. I was in my dungeon, asleep in the chair as I always was at that time of the day when something awoke in my mind, blood. A lot of it was in the house, and it was being lost at an incredible rate. Not knowing, but not really caring either, I rose and investigated, staying away from the setting sun.  
  
Valerie had been terrified last night by my exertion, she had nearly been killed as well. I had carried her to her room and had lain beside her for the first half of the night. Towards dawn I had receded to my dungeon to hide from the sun. Now, as I headed for the source of the smell I wondered if it were her. Had she been hurt?  
  
I found her in the bathroom that is adjoined to the master bedroom; she was on the floor, her one hand bleeding and the other with the razor.  
  
"Damn you."  
  
"Stop there. Don't try to stop it. I'm sick of this life."  
  
I stopped and crouched down in front of her. She had been crying and began anew as I watched. She was determined to die, she had tried once before but had been stopped. I would not let her die, not like this. Without really considering the situation, I grabbed her and pulled her effortlessly into my lap. She didn't fight me, but stared at me, her eyes big and wet.  
  
"You're just like him, you're trying to stop me, please.."  
  
"I've lost one, I won't loose another."  
  
"You don't get it, do you? Too much has happened, I watched a man die, I nearly got killed myself. You aren't human, you don't get the mortality issue!"  
  
"Listen to me. I was human, many hundreds of years ago. I knew the mortality issue and when I was turned I didn't like it. It grows on you, after years of living you get used to it. I understand."  
  
"No! You don't understand. The last time-the last time it was my ex- husband's fault. He locked me away because he was afraid I'd hurt him. He was cheating on me. I attempted suicide and I failed. While I was there I found out about the mansion and you. This was an attempt to get my life back and I lost it. I wish I had never found you!"  
  
There was nothing to say to that, she was right. I knew nothing about her, but I was trying. There was still something about her, something that made me feel that I had to protect her. She relaxed in my arms, her whole body shuddered and she pushed against me. I looked at her then and it hit me as though I had walked into a wall. She had lied to me, she was Hellsing, by blood, only a member of the family could remove the seals placed by the head of the family. She was my master.  
  
"Master.."  
  
"W-why do you call me that? I told you, I'm not your master."  
  
"Oh, but you are. Integra's father was a strong man, and loved his wife, when she got pregnant with twins I was sealed away to protect them. Integra was the only one I saw, I thought the other died. I see now that the other was removed from the family so as not to get involved. You and Integra are alike in more than mind, your features are the same, voice and character. You are her."  
  
"I-I can't. This life is too hard for me, and I cannot deal with all this. Meeting you in the dungeon was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made. I just wish that.I hadn't come. I never knew.I couldn't be Hellsing. I'm not strong.."  
  
She dropped then, eyes closed and head dropped. I knew she would die, by choice if it were hers. She knew what must be done to survive, her sister had failed to take it, I had offered her many a time, and she had refused right up to her death. It was another chance and another Hellsing. I took the razor and pressed it against my own arm till it bled. She would thank me, or kill me, but as it was, it was my choice and she was my master. The blood ran cold over my arm and into her mouth. Her body jerked slightly and I held her. We both slept, and it was over. 


	8. Ending

* P.O.V. change again, this is the last chapter, so I thought I'd dictate for it. If you want to know more of the story, and I get enough requests there may be a sequel *  
  
Alucard is asleep with Valerie in his lap. She sits up, sees her wrists have healed themselves, and there's blood on his arms. She's scared of him, and bumps her head on the sink. While she's cursing it, opens one of his eyes and laughs at her.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me, Alucard?"  
  
"Saved you, are you not pleased master?"  
  
"Not really...why are you calling me that?"  
  
"As I said before, you are Integra's sister. You are my master by blood."  
  
"I released you from your bonds, you serve no one."  
  
"I never said I was a servant."  
  
"So what? Am I a vampire now?"  
  
"No..you're immortal. There's a difference."  
  
"And what difference is that?"  
  
"I don't control you."  
  
"Like I'd let you."  
  
"There's the girl I know."  
  
He pats her head and stands up, walking slowly away and into the office. He takes a seat in his usual spot and waits for her. The moon is full again, it's been a month since they first met, and yet there's so much different. She's no longer human, and he is no longer bound to them. As he sits there alone he chuckles to himself.  
  
"Maybe this time it will be different. After all, second chances are hard to come by these days."  
  
She comes in and takes a seat behind the desk. Trying to ignore his presence, she types meaningless letters into her computer, until the page is full of his name. She deletes it all and drops her head to the table. He's behind her suddenly, his hands on her shoulders. She looks up at him, and nearly cries. He lifts her chin and kneels beside her, never uttering a word. She looks at him and starts to pull away when he tightens his grip on her chin and kisses her lightly on the nose. She's shocked, a creature like him as just kissed her. Not knowing what else to do, she flings her arms around his neck and knocks them both over. He smiles at her as she sits up on his chest. 


End file.
